All For Posterity COMPLETE
by IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks
Summary: *COMPLETE* Vegeta makes a single wish and Goku, Gohan and Goten's world is turned upside down. Mpreg
1. Prologue

All For Posterity

By: Kalendral9

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

::Mind talk::

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, it and all its characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Warnings: Yaoi sex, Mpreg, rape, anal, language, 18+

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Summary: Vegeta remembers an oddity about third class saiyans and decides to take advantage of it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Pairings:Vegeta/Goku

Vegeta/Gohan

Mirai/Gohan

Trunks/Goten

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note's: Takes place ten years after Buu saga, Gohan never married Videl and GT never happened because it's stupid. (The only thing I like about GT is the SS4 transformation.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ages:

Vegeta: 50

Goku: 37 (Goku is much younger because of the 8 years he spent dead)

Gohan: 28

Trunks: 18

Goten: 17

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue

Vegeta glanced at the console again blinking making sure he read it right. Yep, he did.

/Third Class saiyan males have a genetic oddity resulting in conception. Occurs when female population is greatly diminished./

Well, that certainly put a better light on the future of his species. He had been resigned to the fact that there will be no more Full Blooded Saiyans. Now it looks like that had a possibility of changing.

He smiled. _Now to get the Baka to cooperate_. And possibly his offspring. Things were looking up.

TBC


	2. 1 Tails and Trials

All For Posterity

Chapter One: Tails and Trials

Goku held his wife's hand as she lay in the hospital bed taking slow breaths. He could fell her ki slowly slipping away. It's been six months since they received the news. Breast Cancer. And since they didn't catch it in time it traveled fast through her body.

He sighed as her ki malted away, then stood and walked away. Oh yes he loved her, but she was not saiyan. She was human and he didn't have a strong connection to her. It was more like a mother to child love, at least on his part. The last time they were intimate was just before the Cell Games. Even when he came back from the dead after Buu things were never the same.

As he went into the hall he noticed the gang out there. Bulma had her head buried in Yamcha's shoulder weeping, Krillin and his wife 18 stood to one side. Goku looked into the eyes of his sons and smiled.

"She is no longer in pain."

And with that he left.

****

He spent three months gathering the dragonballs, and now the time has come. After today he will know for sure. He set the balls on the ground as they started to glow.

"DRAGON!! BY YOUR NAME I CALL YOU FORTH!! SHENRON!!"

The sky became black, clouds rolled across the sky and lightning sparked, a roaring sound was heard and Shenron shot forth from the balls.

"YOU HAVE AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER, I WILL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES, NAME THEM NOW!"

"Shenron, my first wish is for all with saiyan blood to have their tail permanently restored."

Those red eyes glowed brightly and the dragon rumbled "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! NAME YOUR SECOND WISH!"

"This wish is more of a question, if you can answer."

"IF IT IS WITHIN MY POWER."

"How many of those with saiyan blood are capable of conceiving?"

"THREE WITH SAIYAN BLOOD ARE CAPABLE OF CONCEIVING. DO YOU HAVE AN ACTUAL WISH?"

"No, that is all."

"THEN I BID THEE FAREWELL."

Vegeta stared as the dragonballs shot out in seven different directions. Then he felt a tingling on his backside and suddenly his tail sprouted out. He smiled. Oh how he missed his tail. He took to the air to await the outcome of his actions.

****

Gohan was in the middle of a lecture when a tingling sensation began at the base of his spine. He gasped as he felt pressure at his tail spot. _What's happening? Is his tail growing back?_ He gave the class an assignment and left the room. Hurrying to his office he locked the door and shucked his pants. Suddenly a long furry brown tail jutted from his backside. He gasped. _How is this possible?_

Just then his mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Gohan, did something weird just happen to you?"

"Goten? You got your tail back?"

"Uh huh. It's weird, I was just sitting in class and I felt this awful pressure, I had to excuse myself and bam there it was."

"Same here." Gohan was flabbergasted. "Maybe we should call dad."

"OK, I'll- hey Trunks is calling me. I'll call you back."

"OK"

Gohan then dialed his home number, but received no answer. _Maybe he was out sparring with Piccolo._

He called Bulma and was connected, "Bulma? Hi, is my dad or Vegeta around?"

"Vegeta's buried himself in the Gravity Room, haven't seen Goku since Chichi passed away. Sorry Gohan."

"Thanks, Oh by the way, my tail grew back. I was just wondering if Vegeta's did too?"

"Don't know, but I'll check if I see him."

"Thanks Bulma." Gohan checked around for his father ki and noticed that it was with Piccolo. He decided to forgo returning to class and took off towards his father's ki signature.

****

Goku ducked as Piccolo's fist almost impacted into his face. He phased out of site and appeared behind the Namek, swung and connected with his head sending Piccolo sprawling to the floor.

"That was a cheap shot Goku." Piccolo growled at him.

"Yea, I know." Goku smiled at his friend. He settled back into his fighting stance as the Namek stood and shook himself off. "Ready for more?"

Piccolo pulled off his turban and bulky cape and they fell with a thunk on the ground. "Always."

Goku charged at him readying a full our punch-

-and stumbled as a tingling sensation burned on his back.

Piccolo stopped as Goku fell to the ground. "Goku? What's wrong?"

The large saiyan yelped as his tail sprouted from his backside. "Oh!"

"How …?" Piccolo gaped at him.

"I have no idea." Goku turned to around, "Maybe Gohan knows, he's headed this way."

They stood and waited for Gohan to arrive, Goku's tail wrapped around his waist. As Gohan landed he noticed his father's tail. "You got yours back too?"

Goku gaped at his son as he too noticed his son's tail dangling behind him. Seems his son doesn't have much control over his tail yet.

"Goten called me and his is back also." Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Any idea how this happened?"

"Maybe we should ask Vegeta. He might know." Goku suggested. They nodded and Gohan placed his hand on Goku's shoulder as his father placed two fingers to his forehead and they disappeared.

****

He was waiting for them. They all arrived almost at the same time. His son dragging the youngest brat behind him just as Kakarot arrived with his oldest brat. He smirked. This is just too perfect. Soon, oh so soon.

"Dad!"

"Vegeta!" from three different voices.

"Now how did I get so popular?" Vegeta tried to keep the laughter out of his voice. He tested the air around and noticed that distinct smell and smirked. Very soon.

Goku saw Vegeta's tail wrapped around his waist. "So you got yours back too, huh."

"I made a wish." Vegeta shrugged. It's not like they wouldn't find out from that Namek child.

"Why?" Gohan demanded.

"Because I missed it. Got a problem with that?"

"Why did you with ours back too?"

"Cause I felt like it."

"It's ok Gohan, I missed mine too." Goku put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's fine by me Dad." Goten said from behind Trunks.

Vegeta turned to look at his son and Goku's youngest brat. He smiled at the possessive posture of his son over the younger boy, and the fact that their tails were twined together. Well, well, no worries there.

Gohan looked at Vegeta and couldn't help but think that the older saiyan had some ulterior motive behind the wish.

Just then Bulma came around the corner noticing them. "Are we having a party and I didn't get invited?"

"No party Bulma, although I was wondering if it was ok for Goten and I to stay the night?"

"Goku, you don't have to ask permission, your practically family." Bulma smiled at her oldest friend. "I see that you ALL got your tails back. Anything in particular as to why?"

"Vegeta made a wish on the dragonballs." Goten said.

"Oh?" Bulma looked at her ex-husband. "And why would he do that?"

"Because I felt like it, woman. I don't have to answer to you baka's." And he stalked off towards the gravity room.

"If you don't mind I'm going to stay too Bulma." Gohan said.

"Hey, the more the merrier. I'll get the bots to prepare some rooms for you all."

They all followed their hostess into Capsule Corp. and settled in the living room. Gohan sat on the couch as a server bot approached with a drink tray. He could not get past the feeling of unease in Vegeta's motives for the wish.

He glanced at his brother who seemed to have literally attached himself to Trunks. He noticed Trunks' hands gently stroking his brother's tail. Odd.

"So, what is the big idea of getting your tails back?" Bulma came striding into the room.

"All I know is that it's a bit of a power boost in having it. When I was little I know I was more powerful when I had my tail. Remember that one tournament when it grew back in the middle of a fight?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. That was the tournament where Jackie Chun destroyed the moon." Bulma groaned at the reminder of that day. Boy was she scared spitless. That was the second time Goku turned oozaru that she knew of.

"Hey mom, were going to hit the sack ok." Trunks stood up and practically dragged Goten away.

"Ok …" Bulma trailed off as the two teen hurried from the room. "Well, Goku, you and Gohan's rooms are across from Vegeta's in the right wing. I'm off to bed myself." And the blue haired heiress left also.

Gohan looked at his father. "You don't anything is suspicious about Vegeta's motives father?"

"Oh come on Gohan, give over. So what if he wanted his tail back. I kind of like mine back too. Didn't you miss yours?"

Gohan couldn't deny that fact but he remained silent.

"I'm going to bed myself, you coming?" Goku stood up and glanced at Gohan.

"You go ahead."

Goku shrugged and left the room.

****

Trunks pulled Goten into his room and shut the door. He turned and pulled the younger demi saiyan into his arms, capturing his lips in a fervent kiss. Goten groaned in his mouth as his hands roamed over the young teens body, stoking and caressing. Trunks slipped his hand under Goten's shirt and stroked the hard washboard chest up to his nipples and pinched. Goten gasped at the sensation and his head rolled back basking in the feel of Trunks' hands on him.

"Trunks." Goten moaned, his hands holding onto the older demi's shoulders trying to stay erect at the overload of sensation.

Trunks lifted Goten up, wrapped his legs around his body and carried him to the bed. Laying the younger boy down he covered him, kissing and sucking all over. Trunks leaned back and shed his shirt for Goten to have better access to his chest. Goten pulled his own off and they attacked each other again with intensive need.

Trunks ran his hands down Goten's back when he came in contact with the younger teen's tail. Goten gasped and arched into him as he stroked the fur.

Trunks pushed Goten back onto the bed and pulled his jeans off revealing the young teen need. Trunks licked his lips at the sight. He reached for the aroused member and stroked it. Goten jerked, nearly off the bed, "AAHHH!"

The older demi leaned down and licked the tip of his friend's arousal causing Goten to jerk more.

Trunks smiled at him, "You like that …?" then took the entire length into his mouth, sucking as Goten undulated in and out of his mouth. Moments later Goten exploded and Trunks drank him dry.

Goten lay there panting and Trunks crawled overtop him, put his mouth on his and he tasted himself on Trunks' mouth. Goten then realized that Trunks was naked and he could feel his friends arousal against his stomach. They devoured each other with their mouths exploring the depths of each other.

Then Trunks pulled back and grabbed the small tube from the bedside table. Squeezing a generous amount on his hand he gently began probing Goten's entrance, inserting one finger, stretching. He waited until Goten became accustomed and then inserted another, then another until he was sure that he was stretched enough. As he withdrew his finders he heard a whimper from Goten.

"Trunks, please …" Goten needed him NOW.

The older demi positioned himself at Goten's entrance and plunged in to the hilt. Trunks held still for a few minutes as Goten became adjusted to the feel of him completely in. Then he slowly began to move. Together they moved in rhythm, fast and harder until Goten began to see stars and with a cry his seed spilled between their bodies, followed shortly by Trunks as he came deep in Goten pumping two more times and then collapsed.

"That was…" Goten began.

"Awesome." Trunks finished.

*****

TBC


	3. 2 Heat's Fire

All For Posterity

Chapter Two: Heat's Fire

Goku collapsed back onto his bed with a sigh. He pulled his tail out and began to groom its velvety fur. He didn't understand Gohan's anxiety about Vegeta's reason for them getting their tails back. He was happy about it, he missed his tail. He was really sad about the fact that Kami told him that it had to be removed. Now it's back, and according to Vegeta its back for good. As he stroked his tail he began to purr softly slowly putting himself to sleep.

Sometime later he was awoken to the sound of heavy breathing. He tested the air and recognized the scent.

"Vegeta."

"Yes Kakarot?"

"W …what are you doing here." Goku shrank back onto the bed as the older man came further into the room. A sharp tangy scent, like cinnamon, filled his nostrils that had him almost swaying. His eyes widened as he realized that the smell was emanating from Vegeta. Instantly he became alert. _What if Gohan was right?_

Vegeta slowly stalked his prey, being very careful not to make sudden moves as he came closer to the bed. His tail swayed behind him filling the room with his musk. Slowly he pulled his gloves off and dropped them, pulled his t-shirt over his head, which joined his gloves on the floor.

Goku swallowed as Vegeta's bare chest was revealed to him. His senses were overloaded and his body began to quake. He could feel his tail quiver, rustling the sheet. He felt hot, almost feverish. He didn't understand what was happening. He suddenly felt very conscious of the scant amount of clothing he had on, just his sleep boxers.

Vegeta slowly put one knee on the bed and reached his hand slowly out to caress Goku's black tail. The silky fur was puffed out as Goku unconsciously wrapped it around his wrist. Vegeta slowly ran his hand up and down its length calming and soothing. Goku moaned at the feel of tender fingers ruffling the fur on his tail. He never knew it could feel like this.

The last time he had his tail was when he was a boy, and it never caused this feeling before when someone grabbed his tail. Then it always hurt, now it was … oh nice.

He swayed a little, his eyes fell closed. "Ve…ge…ta" Goku suddenly began to purr as Vegeta continued to caress the soft fur.

Vegeta smiled as Goku heat suddenly hit full force. He watched as the other saiyan began to relax. He inched further on the bed, his hands began caressing arms and legs. He reached out and took one of Goku's hands caressing the pad as he pulled the younger saiyan closer.

Goku wanted to feel those soft hands on his hot skin. He shivered as Vegeta traced the muscle on his chest, down his stomach. His breath hitched as Vegeta's hand brushed his arousal through the thin material. His legs unconsciously opened to allow Vegeta better access. Vegeta moved between those accepting legs planting kisses and caresses all over the golden skin. He kissed his way up to Goku's neck sucking and licking at the juncture, lavishing the sensitive skin with fervent attention. Goku moaned as Vegeta's tongue swirled around his earlobe, and he began to suck. He felt hands caressing every inch of his skin, but he wanted more.

Vegeta sensed his need and began to pull off the offending garments. Soon they were both gloriously naked and Vegeta reached for Goku's aching member. Goku stiffened as Vegeta fisted his arousal, squeezing and stroking until he was writhing beneath him. Vegeta moved his other hand down further to gently probe Goku's opening, slowly inserting one finger and stretching.

Goku bucked at the intrusion then relaxed as he adjusted to the feel. Another finger entered stretching a caressing then suddenly Vegeta's fingers hit one spot and Goku saw stars. He cried out in pleasure as Vegeta hit the same spot again and again. Then the fingers were gone, and Vegeta set the head of his arousal at his entrance and slowly began to enter, inches at a time to allow Goku to adjust.

Once Vegeta was completely in he withdrew and stopped. "Kakarot, look at me."

Goku opened his eyes and gazed at Vegeta, then Vegeta plunged back in making Goku cry out in pleasure as he filled him completely again thrusting into the pliant body with powerful strokes.

Vegeta plundered Goku mouth and moved faster as he felt his need building, Goku's tight heat encasing him. His mouth moved to Goku's neck as the buildup continued, and just before he felt himself cum, he bit hard on Goku's shoulder drawing blood, then climaxed, spilling his seed deep within Goku's welcoming heat and felt a wetness on his chest as Goku's climax hit him as well. Vegeta collapsed on top of his mate and was gently lapping up the blood from the bite mark.

He felt a rumbling through his chest and realized that Goku was asleep, purring. Vegeta smirked at the man and rolled to one side of his mate. He draped his tail over his mate's leg and drifted off to sleep.

*****

Gohan lay awake contemplating Vegeta's actions behind the wish. He couldn't think of a single reason for the wish. Not one. _Vegeta never does anything for other people, it's always been about HIM._ He fell asleep not being able to come up with any viable reason.

He awoke promptly at 6am, his internal clock always set. Getting up he showered and dressed, then made his way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Sitting at the table, the cook bot placed heaps of pancakes and eggs in front of him and he dug in.

As he ate Trunks came down the stairs dressed in boxers and a tank top.

"Morning Gohan." The young teen said cheerily.

"Morning."

"Rough night?" Trunks queried, looking at the older demi curiously.

"No. Why?"

Trunks took a deep breath in through his nose. _Curious, he doesn't smell like Goten and Goku did yesterday._ "No reason." Trunks shrugged and decided to talk with his father about it. He stacked a cart full of food and headed back upstairs.

"Where are you going with all that food?"

"Breakfast in bed." And he was gone.

Gohan frowned at Trunks' retreating back. That was enough food for three saiyans. _Goten_. Gohan's eyes shot open wide. _Trunks and Goten?!?!_ Man did he miss a lot when he was away. Moving out of the family home and into an apartment sure makes you miss the little things.

Shaking his head he gathered his briefcase and headed to work.

*****

Goku became aware of a warm body pressed against his and a pale arm draped over his side. He opened his eyes in alarm not knowing who's arm it was. He was about the jump out of the bed when a voice intruded on his panicking senses.

"Kakarot, settle down." The arm tightened around his waist.

"V…Vegeta?" Goku rolled over to look into the deep onyx eyes of his prince. "W…what the…"

Vegeta leaned in a placed a kiss on Goku's mouth, licking the swollen lips. Goku's gasp of surprise was all Vegeta needed to plunge his tongue into the deep recesses of the others mouth. Goku moaned as Vegeta's tongue thrust and teased exploring his mouth.

Vegeta pulled back as they both gasped for breath. He looked up into chocolate brown eyes that were wide in surprise and shock. He smirked at the other and sat up.

"Come on, let's shower and head down for breakfast."

"Vegeta, what the hell happened last night."

"One would think that it was obvious, Kakarot. You went into heat after your tail came back. Although I was rather surprised and its intensity."

"Heat?" Goku cocked his head perplexed.

"Yes, heat. You have never had your tail as an adult, so possibly you were making up for lost time." Vegeta smirked at him. "Saiyans have come close to extinction three times in record. During one of those times a … mutation … occurred in some of the low class men allowing fertilization and conception."

"Conception?" Goku gaped at Vegeta, and his hand traveled to his abdomen.

"Yes, Kakarot, conception. Low class soldiers are able to produce children. You were born a low class soldier, as such you can carry the next generation of saiyans. Gohan and Goten as well."

Goku growled at him, "You knew what would happen when our tail came back. Gohan was right, you do have an ulterior motive."

"You prefer that our race die out with the two of us?" Vegeta growled back.

"I would have preferred to be ASKED, Vegeta." Goku got up from the bed, but stumbled in the sheets.

"Baka." Vegeta moved to help the younger saiyan up but Goku snarled at him.

"Go away, Vegeta."

"You won't be able to avoid me forever Kakarot. We are mated now."

Goku glanced up at him sharply. He noticed Vegeta looking pointedly at his shoulder and reached a hand up and felt the mark. Goku growled menacingly at Vegeta as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Not that a simple lock would keep the arrogant saiyan prince out, but it made him fell somewhat better.

Looking into the mirror he got a better look at the bite mark. It was red and swollen, and will definitely scar. _Damn that arrogant bastard. He had this all planned out, and we all fell for it._ Wetting a cloth he began to clean the wound as best he could. He sensed Vegeta leaving the room, so he stepped into the shower and washed. Dressing in his usual orange gi, he went downstairs where he felt Bulma puttering away in her lab.

He knocked and heard an answering 'enter' he opened the door.

"Oh hey Goku, did you sleep ok?" Bulma peered up at him through some type in magnifying glasses she wore.

Goku hesitated considering what to tell his longtime friend about Vegeta. "Fine, I slept fine Bulma. Thanks for asking. I'm going to head home now OK."

"Sure no problem, just don't be a stranger." She smiled and bent back to her work.

Goku left her lab and made his way back heading outside. He was careful to keep Vegeta's ki signature in mind as he blasted off towards his home.

*****

Goten stretched lazily on his lover's bed, his stomach full and his body sated. He propped himself up on one elbow to look at his sleeping companion. Trunks' soft lavender hair was splayed out across the pillow and his velvety soft lavender tail wrapped possessively around Goten's thigh and Goten's own charcoal tail was curled around Trunks' waist.

Goten leaned down and placed a kiss on his lovers lips, licking and nipping, coaching a response from his sleeping friend.

Trunks smiled and cracked his eyes open, "You are insatiable."

"Only for you, koi." Goten rolled and straddled Trunks raining kisses across his face and chest bringing gasps and moans from those perfect lips. Trunks grabbed Goten and flipped putting himself on top with Goten's legs wrapped around him.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Trunks pulled Goten's hips up just so and plunged into his heated depths. Trunks set a quick pace bringing them to completion in moments with a shout from them both. After they both were able to catch their breath Trunks rolled back to the side.

"Shower, koi, we have classes."

Goten groaned, "Don't wanna."

"Goten, we can't stay here all day. Mom will begin to get suspicious." Trunks got up and headed to the shower. Goten rolled to the side of the bed and licked his lips at Trunks' naked form. Jumping up from the bed he followed his lover into the shower. _Maybe one more time, koi_. Showers were good for more than just showering.

*****

Goku arrived at his house tired and confused, but mostly he felt betrayed. _God Vegeta, how can you just do that to us. I thought we were friends. Does he really just see me as a walking incubator?_

~_Low class soldiers are able to produce children. You were born a low class soldier, as such you can carry the next generation of saiyans_~

_Maybe he does. God, how can I be so stupid._

He curled up on his bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Hours later he awoke hungry. Going down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast he stopped short at seeing the one person he did not want to see.

"What are you doing in my house." Goku snarled at his intruder.

Vegeta turned from the stovetop where he had started breakfast and regarded Goku's aggressive stance. "I thought that it was obvious, koi."

"Don't call me that." Goku growled at Vegeta. "You have no right to call me that."

Vegeta just turned back to what he was doing, tail swaying behind him. "Sit, Kakarot, breakfast will be ready soon."

Goku stood rooted to the spot unwilling to move closer to Vegeta. Then that tantalizing cinnamon smell hit him again and he swayed. Stumbling forward he collapsed into a chair before he fell flat on his face. His eyes glazed over as he watched Vegeta's tail sway emitting that enticing aroma.

Vegeta smiled as he heard a rumbling purr from his mate. Goku's fertile body is reacting to the presence of his strong mate. He won't be able to resist much longer, especially when his body will demand release. And since Vegeta marked him, no other saiyan will touch him. _Kakarot, you are all mine._

TBC

**********

Please review, I would really love the input, Thanks


	4. 3 Revelations

All For Posterity

Chapter Three: Revelations

Two weeks later Gohan was sitting in his office grading papers when Goten walked in, or rather barged in as he didn't knock.

"What do you want, Goten." Gohan didn't bother looking up at his brother, and continued his work.

"Dad and I need to talk to you about something. Can you come to Capsule Corp. tonight?"

"Why should I. You two seem to be getting along just fine without me around. Can't handle a couple of horny princes?"

"What's gotten into you Gohan? You're never like this." Goten looked quizzically at his brother.

Gohan stared at Goten then turned away, "You wouldn't understand, Chibi, but I'll come by if it makes you feel better."

"Great, see you then." Goten smiled brightly and left.

Gohan set his pen down and sighed. He'd been avoiding Capsule Corp. intentionally. Or more precisely he'd been avoiding Vegeta. He can't get past the feeling that the older saiyan has an ulterior motive behind that wish. Maybe if he talked to his father tonight he might have a clue as to what it is.

*****

Vegeta had never worked so hard in his life to get what he wanted. Not even his burning desire to become a super saiyan compares to his pursuit of this new goal. Kakarot was avoiding him, whenever he came near he used that damn instant transmission to disappear again. He was beginning to get really impatient, the man was impossible.

He was training at Capsule Corp in the gravity room when he suddenly felt Kakarot's ki nearby. Instantly he lowered his own ki and turned off the machine. Exiting the GR he slowly made his way inside where he felt Kakarot and his youngest brat. His own brat was there too.

He stopped at the entryway to the kitchen and listened.

" …don't feel so good, and I'm kinda tired. I wish Gohan would hurry and get here." That was the youngest brat's voice.

"Give him some time, koi, he'll be here. He still thinks dad had some higher plan on wishing our tail back." And that would be his brat.

"Trunks, you have no idea-"

"-how much I've missed out on our spars." Vegeta cut into Kakarot's sentence. Three heads turned to stare, one growled.

"Go away Vegeta." Goku growled at him, his tail tightened around his waist defensively.

"Dad … what …?" Goten was sitting on a stool at the counter, tail twined around Trunks' own lavender tail.

"I think I'll stay. You've been avoiding me long enough, Kakarot." Vegeta glared at the other pureblooded saiyan.

"I have nothing to say to you, and nothing you do will change that fact."

"Oh you'd be surprised what I can do that would make you change your mind."

Goten stared in shock at the harsh words being said between his father and Vegeta, who'd been a father figure to him his first seven years. "Can we please stop this useless fighting, just for once. Dad, please?" He looked pleadingly at Goku then placed a hand across his still flat abdomen.

Vegeta frowned a minute gazing at the younger boy, then smirked at the extra ki signature he sensed within the boy. Vegeta thought about it and then turned to his own mate and concentrated … deeper … ah yep there. His smirk grew larger. "I think Goten's not the only one who needs to settle down."

Goku's eyes widened and stumbled back a step. His hand involuntarily went to his stomach. His eyes narrowed, "I told you to go away."

Vegeta stepped further into the kitchen. "This is my house Kakarot, I have as much right to be here as my son does." He went to the fridge and pulled out a soda. "So what is it you wanted to say to your brat?"

"It does not concern you, Vegeta."

"Oh, but I think it does."

Trunks watched the byplay between his father and Goku with growing confusion. He stared at them until he felt Gohan's ki signature approaching.

"Gohan's here."

"Great, I have something to discuss with the brat." Vegeta leaned back against a wall arms folded across his chest, smirk firmly in place.

Goku growled at the prince and turned his back on him. He went to the door just as Gohan landed and welcomed his son inside.

"So what's this about dad?" Gohan asked as soon as he saw Goku. He took in his father's haggard appearance and weary face. "Dad? You Ok?" Gohan put a reassuring arm across his father's shoulders and guided him to a stool. He stiffened as he noticed Vegeta standing nearby.

"Don't worry about it son, it'll pass."

Vegeta smirked inwardly, _In about five months._

"Ok, so what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Gohan glanced between his father and his brother. That was when he noticed the two younger demi saiyans and their entwined tails.

Trunks glanced at Goten, who nodded. "Well, since the whole family is here Goten and I have an announcement to make." He cleared his throat, "Goten's pregnant."

Gohan's mouth dropped open in shock. "Wha…how…?" Then everything clicked in his head. He rounded on Vegeta, "I knew you had a reason for that fucking wish. That's why you wished back our tails."

Vegeta tensed, ready in case the brat attacked him. He decided that it was time to 'spill the beans' as his ex-wife says.

"Without his tail the brat was essentially neutered. With it back he can have as many children as the two of them want. I was checking out some of my old data files and found references to third classes and a certain… shall we say, mutation that shows up every thousand years or so in the event of the lack of saiyan females being born. When Vegetasei was destroyed there where possibly thirty females alive, and the majority of them were elites. The process was already in effect for fifty years prior as reports were coming in that third class soldiers were sent home for maternity leave. Three in five saiyans showed the mutation after a certain age. As Kakarot is third class, he carries the gene for the mutation. I asked the dragon how many saiyans alive can produce and he said three. So now you know my side and why I made the wish."

As soon as he finished talking a fist landed in his face that propelled him back against the wall leaving nice size indentation. He looked up to see Gohan panting heavily, hands fisted angrily.

"You bastard, you selfish arrogant bastard."

"Gohan, maybe you should calm down. What Vegeta did was not really wrong, we just wish he would have asked us all beforehand." Goten said putting a reassuring hand on his brothers shoulder. "Think about it rationally a minute. I'm really not upset about this."

"Yeah? Well Goten, you seem to be the only one." Gohan sneered at his little brother.

Trunks stepped in front of Goten protectively, "You have your answers now Gohan. I suggest you leave before anything happens."

"Don't worry I am leaving," and with that he stalked out the door and blasted off.

Trunks relaxed as the elder demi saiyan took off. He then turned to his father, "How long is a saiyan pregnancy?"

"Five months. And congratulations, son."

"Thanks, we're going to bed now, if it's all right with you."

Vegeta nodded and as they left he turned to stare at Goku. The other saiyan was staring at the floor thinking hard.

"Kaka-"

"Don't, please … I … need some time."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry… sorry for not asking. I won't say that I'm sorry for that night, because I'm not. I'll give you all the time you need Kakarot, but keep in mind that we ARE bonded. And you are carrying MY child."

"Just … please, just give me some time." Goku was wide eyed staring at his mate. _Oh Kami, he is my mate. I can't deny him._ He put two fingers to his forehead and vanished before his resolve broke.

*****

Gohan arrived at his apartment seething. _I knew it, that bastard. I bet he did it just to fuck my father and get pureblooded children from him._

He flopped onto the couch with a groan closing his eyes. He just sat there for a while trying to calm down. He didn't realize it would be hard being in the others presence. Their scent thrilled and terrified him all at the same time. He'd resisted for this long but if he came in contact again he'll lose it.

He was so deep in thought that he never heard the slider of his balcony open, nor the footsteps approach. What broke him out of his thoughts was the scent. His eyes opened in surprise at the sight before him.

Vegeta, clad in just jeans and t-shirt, arms crossed over his chest staring at him.

"V… Vegeta…" he stuttered, "Wha…"

"You can't keep suppressing it kid. It will burn you up if you keep this up. I think you've resisted long enough, brat." The prince stated just staring at him knowingly.

"Stay away from me you bastard." Gohan snarled at the other man, wishing he could lash out but knew that one touch would be his undoing.

Vegeta uncurled his tail from around his waist and let it sway behind him, his musk fill the room. He gazed at the boy before him, watching his eyes begin to glaze over. He stepped towards the couch slowly, carefully so as not to scare the boy.

Gohan pressed himself back into the couch trying to keep Vegeta from touching him. "Pl …" _No, I will not beg._ "S…s… stay b… back."

Vegeta crouched down in front of him and gently touched his leg, "Don't fight this Gohan, you need the release." He started to purr, letting the sound vibrate through his body until the sound penetrated the boy's heavy breathing and began to calm him. He ran his hand up and down Gohan's leg in a soothing manner until he felt the tension malt away. Slowly he pulled on the leg extending it out past his waist. He leaned into Gohan's chest running his nose up the hard abs followed by his tongue licking the same path.

Gohan moaned as Vegeta licked his way up his stomach to his neck nuzzling him. His hands clenched the couch refusing to grip the other closer to him, even though it was what his body was telling him to do. His breathing became ragged as gasp escaped his lips whenever Vegeta found a sensitive spot.

Lost in the sensations no never noticed that Vegeta had stripped away all clothing and was pressing him back onto the couch. He burned at the touch of Vegeta's slick fingers probing his entrance, his hips thrusting to meet them. He gasped as two fingers … no three entered his entrance stretching him, preparing him. Then he groaned at the loss of those fingers.

Vegeta pulled his leg up, leaned down and kissed him and swiftly thrust into the prepared entrance. Gohan saw stars at the feel of being filled completely. He thrust up to meet each of Vegeta's thrusts moaning and gasping as Vegeta hit his pleasure spot again and again until he exploded and his own seed spilled between them. Vegeta gave a few final thrusts, ready to come, and as he pushed the boy's neck to the side, to mark him, he froze.

There on the side of Gohan's neck was a claiming mark.

TBC

**********************

OOOHHHH had to stop there *grins* yes I know I'm evil. Who marked Gohan? Wait and find out!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. 4 Consequences

All For Posterity

"words"

_-thoughts-_

What happened before:

_Vegeta gave a few final thrusts, ready to come, and as he pushed the boy's neck to the side, to mark him, he froze._

_There on the side of Gohan's neck was a claiming mark._

Chapter Four: Consequences

Vegeta stared in shock at the mark while his body moved automatically, thrusting one last time then releasing his seed. He collapsed on top of Gohan's spent still form and groaned. -_Kami, whose mark is this?- _Vegeta pull out of Gohan and stood, his hands running through his hair in agitation.

Gohan slowly came back to his senses and the realization of what just happened penetrated his consciousness. He jerked up off the couch and stared in horror at Vegeta, "No … Kami no, what have you done …" He ran to his bedroom slamming the door shut and locking it. Gohan fell onto his bed and curled into a fetal position and cried.

Vegeta stared at the doorway. He sighed heavily contemplating the mark and what to do. It looked old, like it hadn't been reopened in years. There are no other saiyans other than himself, Kakarot and the two boys, who could have marked the brat?

Then suddenly the realization of who struck him, -_Mirai.-_

**************

Goku lay on his bed, his hand slowly rubbing his stomach. He was two weeks along and the small ki resting below his heart pulsed brighter each day. Goku was a little thrilled and scared when he realized just exactly what was happening to him.

That was when he knew what Vegeta's reasons were for his wish. He wanted to hurt Vegeta for doing this to him and at the same time thank him. After Chichi died he regretted the fact that they never had any more children. Now his chance was placed before him, but he was fearful of the consequences.

-_Vegeta knows. Oh Kami, he knows._-

His stomach began to protest the morning and he ran to the restroom puking violently. After five minutes of dry heaving he got up, brushed his teeth and went for breakfast, although he only nibbled on crackers.

He turned around from the cupboard and froze as Vegeta came in the room. They stared at one another for a while until Vegeta sighed and went past him. Goku just stared after him wondering what happened.

He followed until he came upon the other saiyan laying on his bed arm up over his eyes. He hesitated in entering, fearful that Vegeta might try something. Goku gave a start when he spoke.

"I fucked up Kakarot. Royally fucked up."

Goku stared at him, -Is he talking about him? Or something else?- "W…what do you mean?"

"I admit that my reasons for wishing for our tails back was very selfish. I wanted more pureblooded saiyans. I just never took into account the possible consequences of my actions."

"What did you do Vegeta?" Goku took a step into the room.

"Saiyan royals have more than one mate, it is required. To ensure that there will be a strong heir the king was required to have many children. My father had other concubines but no other children, and then Frieza destroyed the planet. I would have had siblings and we would have fought for the throne." Vegeta took a deep breath in and released it. He looked up at Goku, "I went to Gohan last night. He was suppressing his heat, he would have burned out. I should have insisted Trunks go as he was closer in age, but it wouldn't have made a difference."

Goku stared at him in shock, then anger slowly took over, "What wouldn't have made a difference and what do you mean 'you went to Gohan'? You slept with my son?! How dare you. You force this on me and now on my son. You have some nerve Vegeta. Your right you did fuck up. I want you out, out of my house and out of my life!"

Even as he said this he knew it would be an impossibility. Vegeta was his mate, marked and bonded, and there was no getting around it. Not giving Vegeta another glance he searched for his son's ki and IT'd to him.

********

Gohan gave a start when his father just appeared next to his bed. Wiping his eyes of the last remaining tears he sat up and looked at Goku.

"Dad wha…"

"Tell me what happened Gohan."

Gohan stared at his father, unsure what to say, "What do you mean?"

"Last night Gohan, what happened."

Gohan turned his head to the side, and that's when Goku noticed the mark. He gasped because the mark was old, so it couldn't be Vegeta's mark. "Gohan, whose mark is that?"

Gohan jerked and his hand went to his neck covering the scar. "It's Mirai's."

Goku gaped at him, "But Mirai hasn't been here since the Cell Games, you were just a boy!"

"I'm well aware of how long Mirai has been gone father and I don't care. I love him! And now he probably won't want me even if he comes back. I'm going to kill Vegeta if even thinks about coming near me again."

Goku's eyes widened, "Did… did Ve-"

"Finnish? Yes, the bastard. My heat dissipated this morning. The only people who've taken to this whole mess are Bulma, Trunks and Goten. They are thrilled, Bulma more so since she gets to be a grandmother." Gohan sneered.

"Gohan don't do anything rash…" Goku began.

"Rash father? Like what? Beat the living shit out of him?"

"No I mean don't abort-"

Gohan cut him off, "You know me better than that father. Oh I'll keep it, but Vegeta will have no place in its life I'll guarantee you that. I'm going to leave."

"Leave? Leave where? You know that he'll be able to find you, Dende can track you."

"I think Dende and Piccolo will agree with me and keep the bastard away from me. I'm going to keep my ki low so he can't find me. You should come too dad."

Goku was shaking his head, "I can't son, unlike you he did mark me and will be able to find me no matter where I go. You go, just be sure to keep in touch ok. And let me know when…"

"I will father. If you need to contact me I'll make sure Piccolo knows where I'll be at ok." Gohan stood and hugged his father fiercely. "I love you dad, say goodbye to Goten for me."

"I will." And Goku left, ITing back home.

**********

Goten arrived back at CC after school exhausted. He walked into the family kitchen and raided the frig then taking his lunch up to his and Trunks' room. He collapsed onto the bed devouring his food waiting for his Koi to return home from work.

He rubbed his tummy and smiled, a perfect blend of him and Trunks. He didn't know why his father and brother were so upset. It was a dream come true for him.

He perked up when he felt Trunks' ki signature coming closer. Getting up he quickly cleaned up his lunch and showered. He was just emerging from the bathroom when Trunks walked through the door. Trunks took one look at his koi wrapped in just a towel and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Goten slowly walked over to him wrapped his arms around Trunks' waist and pulled his head down for a deep kiss. Trunks dropped everything in his arms and wrapped his arms around Goten. They devoured each other as Trunks guided them to the bed, tipping Goten back onto the soft mattress. Quickly shedding their clothing Trunks spread Goten's legs and without any preparation entered him thrusting to the hilt. Goten cried out at the rough entry then gasped in pleasure as Trunks began pumping, hitting his pleasure spot. Together they moved, sparking passions setting a furious pace until Goten's seed sprayed between them. As Goten collapsed onto the bed, Trunks pumped into his koi a few more time until his pleasure washed over him and he came deep into Goten's heat. Trunks collapsed on top of the younger saiyan completely sated, fast asleep.

Goten lay there a few minutes until his bladder protested and he wiggled out from under his sleeping mate. While there he took a shower and went downstairs to fix dinner. Bot's were fine in some instances but Goten preferred a good home cooked meal.

*********

Goku arrived back at his house to thankfully find it empty. He needed time to digest all that's happened throughout the last twenty four hours and another confrontation with Vegeta was not high on his list at the moment. He prepared himself dinner and thought about his son's decision to leave.

While he didn't blame Gohan, he knew that it would hurt Goten a lot. Even though they are eleven years apart they are very close and Goku does not look forward to telling his younger son about Gohan's decision to leave. _-At least Goten has Trunks to help him through this-_

His thoughts wandered to his mate and he began to ponder the future between the two of them.

He really couldn't blame Vegeta for his reasoning. With what he remembered Vegeta telling him Saiyans are long lived and he knew that he would outlive all his friends. Already Yamcha and Bulma seem to be slowing down. Even Krillin, who is the strongest human, has settled into a non-fighting routine. In all honesty the only person he sees himself not out living is Master Roshi as the old man drank from the fountain of youth, and possibly android 17 and 18. All in all not the best people to spent the rest of your life with.

With the return of their tails they had an opportunity to have not so lonely a future, as well as bring more saiyans into the world. All else said and done the only thing he was mad at Vegeta for was the fact that they weren't asked. He respected Vegeta as a fighter and is possibly one of the few people who understands the hot headed saiyan prince.

Steeling his resolve he opened his senses and searched for Vegeta's ki. Finding his mate at their sparring grounds he placed two fingers to his forehead and ITed to his prince.

**********

Vegeta sat leaning against a tree lost in thought. He didn't blame Kakarot for his harsh words, nor did he blame Gohan. He placed the blame solely on his own shoulders. His desire for pure blooded saiyans clouded his judgment on the situation. And now Kakarot would probably never forgive him.

He gave a start when Goku showed up right in front of him, practically in his lap. He fell backwards with a shout staring up at the other saiyan.

"Ka…" He really didn't know why the man was here. He was sure that Kakarot's anger would keep him away.

"I'm still angry at you Vegeta for what you did to Gohan, but I can't stay angry at you because of me. I want you to know that if I'd been in your place I would have done the same thing," Goku crouched down to Vegeta's eye level on the ground, "Even though you didn't ask I want to give us a try."

Vegeta looked away from those piercing eyes. "I don't deserve this Kakarot. You were right, I-"

Goku took Vegeta's head in his hands a forced him to look, "I was angry, now I'm not. Please can we try?"

Vegeta stared into Goku's eyes and saw the honesty in them, the honesty he always saw when he looked into Kakarot's eyes. Slowly he leaned forward and placed hesitant lips to lips then deepened the kiss when he felt no resistance.

Goku moaned as he felt Vegeta's hands begin to roam across his body, paying special attention to his abdomen where their child was growing. Vegeta rolled them so he was on top, lips still locked in a fierce passion filled kiss, and began to remove clothing. Goku helped where he could until nothing lay between them. Vegeta's hand traveled to his growing erection teasing and stroking it until Goku was squirming under him begging for more.

"'Geta… please… I…"

Vegeta just kept stroking and teasing until Goku screamed and came coating Vegeta's hand and their stomach's with his cum. Vegeta used his cum covered hand and reached around to Goku's entrance probing and stretching until Goku was once again a writhing mass under him. Vegeta withdrew his fingers and placed his rock hard member at Kakarot's entrance. In one quick thrust he was sheathed completely to the hilt. Vegeta still a moment until he was sure that Goku had adjusted to his fullness, then began to make slow thrusts. He angled his position until he found the right spot and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure. Goku was bucking up in time to his thrusts, moaning and gasping as each thrust hit just the right spot.

Vegeta reached around searching for Goku's growing erection, just barely touching it and Goku screamed as he came again. He thrust a few more times until the clenching of Goku's passage took him over the edge and he came. He rode out the wave, then collapsed onto Goku's chest.

After several moments passed Vegeta went to his elbows over Goku and stared at him once again.

"I'm sorry, Kakarot."

Goku smiled at his mate and kissed him, "I know, Vegeta, I know."

**********

Gohan took one look around his apartment making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Slinging his bag onto his shoulders he walked out the door heading to the airport.

TBC

**************************

Please don't forget to review. Good or bad I don't care!!

Special Thanks to:

Zofo, uchiha mikomi, and maegerakawaii

Thanks for the reviews ^_^ *CHEERS*


	6. 5 Wounded

All For Posterity

"words"

-thoughts-

Chapter Five: Wounded

Goku woke up wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and a hard body spooning him from behind. Rolling over he gazed into Vegeta's sleeping face. Goku studied that face and liked what he saw. All Vegeta's barriers and masks have disappeared in the older saiyans sleep. He looked peaceful and soft when those barriers are down.

Goku leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Vegeta's lips, tracing the lines along his mate's face with light touches. A hand came up to his and slack lips began to respond to his gentle caress. Goku moaned at Vegeta deepened the kiss taking it over.

They rolled and Goku found himself under his mate with Vegeta's lips trailing down his neck brushing past the claim mark making Goku gasp in pleasure. Vegeta kissed and nipped his way to his sensitive nipples and sucked, Goku squirmed and writhed in ecstasy.

Vegeta's hands slid down catching on the elastic band of his pajamas and slid them down. Goku lifted his hips helping the garment slide down. Once all offending garments were gone Vegeta's hands went right to his weeping organ. He thrust his hips into those hands wanting more and was not disappointed.

Vegeta ran his hand along the length gently cupping Goku's balls then traveled further fingers probing. Goku thrust into those fingers wanting more. Vegeta grabbed a tub of lube then began to tease his entrance, stretching it. When he was sure Goku was good and ready Vegeta applied the lube to his own cock and began a slow entrance into Goku heated depths.

Goku opened his legs wide to allow a deeper penetration as Vegeta began a steady rhythm. Lips locked and tails twined together, Vegeta increased his pace until he was pounding into his mate wrenching cries of pleasure from Goku's lips. Vegeta reached around to take a hold of Goku's hard erection, but never made it as the younger saiyan screamed his release, seed jetting between their bodies. Vegeta groaned and followed after shooting his seed deep into Goku's body.

They lay panting together for a moment then Vegeta rolled off Goku collapsing onto the bed.

"Kami, what a way to wake up."

Goku smiled at his mate's statement. That wasn't his plan, per se, but it worked. "Glad I could help, 'Geta"

Vegeta turned to look at him, "Baka."

Goku got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, "I'm gonna shower, wanna join me?"

Vegeta raised his head to look at the retreating form of his mate and felt lust rise up at the sight of Goku's naked body, tail swaying invitingly, and wasted no time in joining his mate in the shower.

**********

Goten lay on the examination bed, shirt up and covered in a clear goo while Bulma held a wand type thing to his abdomen. Trunks sat to one side peering at the monitor that showed a black and white fuzzy image of their child. Goten crinkled his brow not really seeing the baby, unlike his mate and Bulma.

Bulma pointed to a mass in the picture, "This is the baby's head, these white spots are the spine, and follow that down and there's the tail." Bulma smiled at them and sighed, her first grandchild.

"Can you tell what it is yet, mom?" Trunks asked trying to see if he could tell.

Bulma quirked a brow at them, "You really want to know?"

"I don't, it'll be more fun this way Trunks." Goten said, still not sure exactly what he was seeing.

"If it's ok with you koi, then we'll wait." Trunks leaned over and kissed Goten.

"We done now?" Goten asked, and at Bulma's nod he wiped the goo off his stomach pulled his shirt down and jumped off the bed.

"Goten, why don't you get your father in here for his turn. Tell him I promise no needles." Bulma yelled at their retreating backs.

"Will do," was the call back.

Ten minutes later Goku and Vegeta came into the room, the latter grumbling, "Why do I have to be here," and Goku's reply was, "'cause it's you baby too 'Geta."

"Come on Goku, hop up and let's take a look." Bulma patted the bed and grabbed more of the jelly while the younger saiyan lifted his shirt. Bulma squeezed a generous amount on his belly, grabbed the wand and proceeded to smear it around. Looking at the screen she finally found the womb and baby.

"Oh WOW! Is that it?" Goku exclaimed pointing to the baby's head.

"Yep, there's the head, spine, arms, legs and tail. It all looks good Goku. I'm going to take some pictures and a few measurements and your all set."

Vegeta grunted at the image, although inwardly he was pleased that his child was growing strong.

"Do you want to know what it is Goku?"

"No thanks, we're gonna wait."

Bulma smiled at her old friend, he sounded like a kid in a candy store he was so excited. "Well, here are the pictures of the ultrasound. Everything looks great."

"Thanks Bulma, see ya later." Goku wiped his stomach and hopped off the bed heading to the door. "Coming 'Geta?"

**********

Goku went to the kitchen and ransacked the fridge for breakfast. He pulled out enough for the four saiyans in the house plus two more as Goten and him ate more now that they are eating for two. The food piled high on the counter as he prepared each item then hollered for everyone to come down.

Goten and Trunks came barreling down the stairs and began to devour their portions. Vegeta came in from the GR and went over to Goku wrapping his arms around the expanding waist. Goku leaned back into him as Vegeta placed a kiss on his neck.

"'Geta, mmmm." Goku sighed as he was let go. Vegeta turned to the table and sat down retrieving his portions from the ravenous pair. "So… Goten and I are going with Bulma to the mall. We're going baby shopping."

Trunks and Vegeta exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. "That's fine with me, Kakarot. I'll take Trunks into the GR with me for some training."

Trunks groaned at this announcement, "Dad, do we have too? I've got paperwork from the company to handle."

Vegeta glared at his son, "You will train boy, make no mistake."

Trunks cringed under his father glare. Goten patted his mates shoulder, "Don't worry Trunks I'll rub your sore muscles later."

"Gee, thanks," he muttered sourly to his lover.

Bulma came bounding into the room all smiles and cheeriness. "So… you two ready to go?"

"Sure Bulma, come on son." Goku stood to go.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta placed a hand on Goku's wrist. The younger saiyan turned to look questioningly at his mate.

"Yea 'Geta?"

Vegeta just pulled him closer and captures Goku's lips in a searing kiss that curled his toes and left him swaying. Releasing him he stood and left calling over his shoulder, "Trunks, training NOW!"

Bulma, Goten and Trunks stared at the prince's retreating back stunned.

"Wow…" Bulma said, "What a turn on…"

Goku blushed several shades of red, "Um…"

Bulma laughed at her oldest friend, "You do look good in red Goku."

"Hey… can we just go."

"Come on, the sooner we go the sooner we can get back." Bulma grabbed the two Sons' and they left.

Trunks turned around with a resigned sigh and went to the GR where his father awaited him.

********************

Bulma pulled the car to a stop at the entrance to the mall and they all pulled out. Encapsulating the vehicle they headed inside. Goku and Goten stopped and stared at the immensity of the building. Bulma came up beside them and laughed.

"Hey… we're here to shop right?"

"I didn't realize it was this big Bulma…" Goku gaped at all the shops and people.

"Come on you two, you look like country bumpkins standing there. Baby shopping remember?"

"Right, let's go."

Bulma led them to various different stores that catered to babies. They found cribs, changing tables, strollers, car seats, diapers, clothing…..ect….. (Oh you get the idea).

Afterwards they went to an All-You-Can-Eat restaurant and had lunch. (Bulma had to pay the cook extra so he wouldn't get mad.)

Bulma then decided that it would be a good idea for the two expectants to get a massage. Heading to her favorite masseuse and a few hours later she had two very relaxed and sleepy men in her car headed home. She smiled at them, _Oh, how I love to spend money._

***********************

They spent the next several days setting up the nurseries for the babies. Goku selected a room across the hall from his and Vegeta's. After it was painted a pale green with a vine print boarder he began to arrange the room exactly to his specifications. When Vegeta tried to some in and help his mate he received a snarl and a shouted 'Get Out' from his mate, decided to leave well enough alone.

Goten was a little more lenient to Trunks allowing him to stay in the room, but if Trunks touched anything he received a growl. The two mates decided to just leave them to their task and go.

Bulma just laughed at them and smiled knowingly.

********************

"Dad, why haven't we seen Gohan all week?"

Goku cringed at the question that he dreaded to answer. He turned to his youngest son and sighed. "Gohan left, Goten, and I don't know when or if he'll be back."

"Left…? But… Whe…Wha…?" Goten was at a loss for words. His brother gone and not coming back? "When did this happen? Why did he go?" Goten demanded almost in tears.

Vegeta took that moment to come around the corner and having caught the last bit of conversation he decided he needed to tell the brats. He came over to Goku and sat down beside him. They looked at each other and Vegeta gave a small nod. Goku turned back to his son.

"Gohan left because Vegeta…" Goku swallowed, he couldn't say it.

"…because I forced myself on him…" Vegeta said quietly, "…and he is carrying my child."

Goten stared at the prince in shock, he staggered back away from him then turned and ran.

Goku turned to his mate and curled into his shoulder tears falling down his pale cheeks. Vegeta held him close gently stroking his hair as the man cried murmuring reassurances to him.

"It had to be done, Kakarot. He has a right to know." Vegeta kept soothing him, stroking his hair.

*******************

Goten ran to his room and slammed the door making Trunks jump from where he sat at his desk. Trunks turned to his mate and say the tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Goten! What's wrong, koi? Why are you crying?" Trunks knew that the younger demi saiyans emotions were out of whack because of the pregnancy, but this seemed different. He went to Goten's side and pulled him into an embrace. His body shook with wracking sobs that didn't seem to subside as the demi prince rocked him making shushing sounds. Eventually the youngest saiyan cried himself to sleep and Trunks gently laid him down on the bed, covered him, placed a kiss on his brow and went in search of answers.

He found his father in the living room in a similar situation he was in just a few hours ago. He looked at the sleeping form of Goku and glanced at Vegeta.

"Dad, what's going on? Goten just came to me in a fit of tears and now I see Goku in a similar state. What happened? What did you say to them that set them off like this?" Trunks demanded of his father.

Vegeta sighed heavily and shifted so he could lay Goku on the couch. "Let's head outside. I don't want you to wake Kakarot up."

Trunks looked confused at that but nodded and followed Vegeta out the door. When Vegeta felt they were far enough away he turned to his son.

"Gohan is gone, and it's because of me," he stated simply. "He was suppressing his heat, so I went to him and forced him."

Trunks' power rose with each word uttered until snarled at his father bursting into super saiyan. "You BASTARD!!" He flew at him in a rage and slammed his fist into the saiyan princes' jaw sending his hurtling into the side of the building. Fists clenched, power swirling Trunks glared at his father, "How could you? He was vulnerable and you took advantage of that. Do you have any idea what you did?"

Vegeta struggled to his feet amidst the rubble of the building wall, "I did what I thought was best at the time, Trunks. He would have burned himself out suppressing his heat like he was. Mirai should never marked him and left, he was the irresponsible one."

Trunks dropped his transformation then dropped to his knees. "Gohan would never have…"

"Gohan was infatuated with him and HE took advantage of that."

"The way Gohan talked about him… told us storied about him…"

Vegeta went to his son and knelt next to him, "He's not coming back Trunks. I thought this through since it happened. He's been gone too long and Gohan needs to forget him."

Trunks looked up at his father, "he's not going to be receptive to you dad, maybe I should go and see him. I do look like Mirai, technically he IS me."

Vegeta nodded to him, "If you can convince him to return…"

"No promises, but I'll try."

"Piccolo and the Namek brat will know where he's hiding, although I doubt you'll get help there. Kakarot told me that much."

"If he comes back, don't expect a warm greeting."

Vegeta just sighed and went back into the house. He felt drained. Everything that's happened over the last three weeks was coming back full force. He found Kakarot right where he left him, still asleep. Gently he lifted his mate in his arms and took him to their room. Laying Goku on the bed he collapsed onto a chair, mentally and physically exhausted. Even though he was prepared for his son's punch, with his power down it still hurt. Lying back onto the chair he drifted off to sleep.

*******************

Trunks landed on the lookout and went in search of Piccolo. He felt for the Namek's ki and found the reformed warrior talking with Dende. He cleared his throat and they turned to him. He wilted a bit until Piccolo's intense gaze. -_Does he know why I'm here?-_

"Yes Trunks, What is it?" Dende asked gently.

Trunks swallowed nervously, "Um… da… that is…um…"

"Spit it out already." Piccolo growled.

"IneedtoknowwhereGohanis." He said quickly.

Dende looked at him confused, "What?"

Piccolo just glared at him. Trunks winced, -_He knows-_ "I… need to know where Goha-"

"Not a chance." Piccolo snarled at him. "Hasn't Vegeta ruined his life enough?!"

"I need to talk to him Piccolo, just talk! Please?!" Trunks begged, pleading.

"NO!" Piccolo raged, power rocketing.

Trunks withered and backed away, "ok…sorry…" he turned a fled before Piccolo could unleash his power on the demi prince.

******************************

WOW This is my longest chapter yet *cheers* ^_^ And I have over a thousand hits!!!! YEAH!!!!

Review Thanks:

Zozobozo: Glad you liked it!!

Zofo: Just you wait Miari's coming soon ^_^

Once again PLEASE Review! Love the feedback! *CHEERS*


	7. 6 Casting Blame

All For Posterity

"words"

-thoughts-

Chapter Six: Casting Blame

Piccolo seethed at the departing saiyan, wanting to go after him and beat him, but knew it would be the wrong target. Vegeta was the one he wanted, the one who hurt his student. He's been staying up here on the lookout because he didn't think he'd be able to control himself if he was near the arrogant prince. So he stayed and kept watch, making sure the prick didn't do anything more. Stayed and agonized over Gohan's situation and also cursing Mirai for his reckless decision.

*****************************

When Goku came to he glanced about and spotted Vegeta asleep on a chair near the bed. He ran his hands over his eyes to brush out the grittiness left over from his tears and got up. He placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulders and shook gently, "'Geta, koi wake up."

Vegeta awoke with a start at the motion, eyes darting everywhere until they settled on Goku's frame. "Kakarot, you ok?"

Goku nodded his head and gave a wan smile. "I'll be fine 'Geta." He sighed heavily as Vegeta pulled him into an embrace.

"Trunks went to the lookout to try and convince the Namek's to reveal Gohan's location. I'm not too sure he'll have any luck though. I suppose I should have just told him to forget it. That Namek is more possessive of that boy than a Saiyan mother."

"It's OK, koi; I know that Piccolo will let me know if anything bad happened to him. Besides, Gohan is strong, he can look after himself."

"You don't understand Kakarot, he'll need energy. The baby will drain him and without anyone around with enough to supply him the child will be stunted," Vegeta exclaimed, then a thought hit him, "You should go and talk to the Namek yourself, he'll listen to you."

"Let's see what happens when Trunks returns, maybe he had some luck."

***************************

Trunks touched down on the CC grounds with relief when no raging Namek came flying to tear him asunder. He supposed that it was a stupid thing to do, to think that Piccolo would let him see Gohan. He had to try though, for Goten's sake.

_Oh Kami Goten…_

He made a mad dash inside the complex racing to the family quarters heading towards his and Goten's room. Taking the stairs two at a time he barreled down the hall and ran smack dab into Goku coming out of his own room.

"Woah, Trunks slow down where's the fire?" Goku took a hold of the young saiyan prince's arm's to steady him.

"Sorry Goku, I was just going to check on Goten, I left without saying anything to him and I just wanna see if he's ok." Trunks slid past the earth raised saiyan hurrying to his room. Quietly opening the door he was relieved to see Goten still on the bed, although he was awake. Goten turned to look at him, his eyes still full of unshed tears. "Goten? Koi? How are you doing?" Trunks came to the bed and settled next to his mate. Goten rolled over and buried his face into Trunks' chest.

"Oh Trunks it was awful. Vegeta said something… and dad… he…"

"I know koi, I know. Dad had no choice koi, Gohan was suppressing his heat and it was burning him up. He would have gone mad with the pain. Dad did the only thing he knew that would help."

"B-but w-why was G-Gohan suppressing…?"

"Because he has a mate…"

Goten sat up and stared at him, "A mate…? Who…?"

"Mirai Trunks." Trunks stated.

"M-Mirai, but why? How?"

"I guess when he was last here."

"But that was before I was born! How could Gohan hide a claim mark for so long?"

"I don't have all the answers koi, that's something you'll have to ask Gohan… if he decides to come back home."

"Oh Kami! He really is gone isn't he?"

"Hopefully not for long. Maybe we can talk to Goku and see if he can do something. Piccolo can't keep him hidden forever. You need to settle down not Goten, all this isn't good for the baby." Trunks lay a hand on Goten's slight bulge and caressed it.

"Lay here with me a while, please. I don't wanna be alone."

*************************

Vegeta was in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone when Goten and Trunks came downstairs later that evening. He stopped and looked at the youngest Son waiting for an explosion. Goten's eyes were sorrowful as he took in the princes gaze.

Goten wished with all his heart right now to have the power to beat some sense into the saiyan prince. He rubbed his stomach and grimaced. All this started over the fact that Vegeta wished back their tails. Now he wasn't so sure he like the exchange, his tail (and baby) for his brother. Even now he missed Gohan's presence. He was always able to feel him, his power, humming in the back of his mind. Now it's gone, and all because his royal highness wanted more subjects, even if they where his offspring.

"I…" Goten stopped, took a deep breath and tried again, "I can't forgive you for what you did Vegeta, but I know that you had Gohan's best interest at heart when you did… what you did… I also blame Mirai for marking Gohan and just leaving."

Goku stood up from where he sat at the table and embraced his son. "We don't know the reasons behind Mirai's decision and what prompted him to mark Gohan. You should not judge him until he has a right to defend himself. Yes I too want to know the reasons for it, but agonizing over it will not help Gohan any. I'll go see Piccolo and find out how Gohan in doing, will that help?"

Goten nodded morosely as he pulled from Goku's embrace.

"Goten, I apologized to your father and I will do the same to you. I am sorry for all this. I never really thought it all through when I wished back our tails. And never in a million years would I have done this had I known it would cause this much heartache." Vegeta wiped his hands and came to stand next to him. "You are all my family now, and a saiyan family bond is the next strongest bond in our society next to a mate bond. Through Kakarot you are bonded to me and I will protect you as if you were my own son." He placed a gentle hand on Goten's shoulder.

Goten glanced up at him warily then relaxed as he saw the sincerity in his eyes. He just nodded and sat down wearily. Trunks sat next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his.

Everyone sat quietly and ate their dinner not wanting to cause anymore heartache.

**********************

Over the course of the week Vegeta went out of his way to be nice to Goten to the point that it made his own son growl at him thinking that he was wooing his mate. Vegeta just shrugged it off as over protective hormonal teenagers and left them alone after that. Goten seemed a little more polite to the prince after that even laughing at Trunks' jealousy.

Goku was true to his word and went to speak with Piccolo, who assured him that Gohan was unharmed, although suffering from morning sickness and food cravings. Goku smiled at this and told the Namek to tell his son that he loved him and that Goten missed him. Piccolo agreed and Goku left, unable to do anything else.

After informing his youngest son of his visit, Goku went in search of his mate. He found him in the GR training Trunks and decided not to interrupt. Returning to their room he felt the need to take a nap. Stripping, he lay down on the bed pulling the sheet up to his chest, his hands idly rubbing the small protrusion of his stomach under the covering. Three more months to go and he will be able to hold his new child in his arms.

Life is good for now.

***

TBC

So so so Sorry for the long delay. This has been an awful chapter to write and I'm still not happy with it. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner, with a possible arrival of M. Trunks? Stay tuned.


	8. 7 Return of a Hero

All For Posterity

"words"

-thoughts-

AN: Mirai is 30 in this story

Chapter Seven: Return of a Hero

High in the air perched on a floating palace Piccolo stood at the edge of the Lookout peering down on the world. The normally stoic Namek was furious, and rightly so. His best friend and sons have been tricked by one very annoying Saiyan prince. Oh, he had calmed down considerably, but he still kept to the lookout, only going down to where Gohan was now living to feed him energy.

It has been two months since Goku had been here to talk to him and still there has been no sign of Mirai. Piccolo was beginning to doubt that the future prince will ever return. It's been eighteen years since anyone has seen the boy.

Piccolo turned from the edge and went over to meditate. Nothing more can be done for any of Earth's Saiyans.

**********

In a field not too far from West City an object came into existence, an object of a very curious nature. It was yellow, with two jets for propulsion on its sides and a dome top. A large symbol on one side proclaimed it a Capsule Corporation item, but if one looked in any catalog this particular item would not be found.

The vehicle settled down onto the grassy field, steam jetting out from the engines. Slowly the dome top began to retract and a figure emerged. The man wore a black gi and a purple jacket with the same CC symbol on the shoulders. Strait purple hair hung past broad shoulders, prominent cheek bones and piercing blue eyes created a devastating image of aristocracy. The man pressed a button on the machine and with a 'poof' it disappeared. When the smoke cleared a yellow capsule lay on the ground.

Picking up the item he pocketed it and began to rise in the air. Closing his eyes he reached out to feel for the one he sought. The one he came back for. Through his fragile connection to that person he shot off in the right direction.

**********

Vegeta was in the Gravity Chamber working out some frustration. He would have preferred a different kind of workout, but as his mate was almost full term their usual rough sex was not an option. So here he was, putting his body through its usual routine while Kakarot lay sleeping in their room.

He was just rounding up his final routine when suddenly the power cut off and gravity returned to normal. Falling to the floor at the unexpected interruption Vegeta swore that whoever was responsible will get a beating. Getting to his feet he stalked to the door intending to reprimand the person. Only to have the door swing open and a fist land smack into his face.

Vegeta careened back into the Gravity Chamber's wall leaving a good size dent. Gasping for breath through his mouth, because his nose was broken, he glanced up at his attacker. For just a moment he thought it was Kakarot, for who else can do him this much damage, but he stared in shock at the figure standing at the doorway.

The boy was taller than him now, he'll give him that much. His long lavender hair flowed past his shoulders and at first glance one could easily mistake him for a woman, until you took in the incredibly broad shoulders and tone muscle underneath all that tan skin.

Vegeta glanced into his future sons eyes and found only fury there. He cringed inwardly. He could feel the anger rolling off the boy in waves. He wasn't afraid of his son, no he wasn't. He can easily take the boy on. No, it was the fact that _he_ was the brats mate and had every right to beat the crap out of him.

Slowly getting to his feet, Vegeta fingered his nose. Yep it was broken. Damn brat. He decided to test the waters.

"Nice greeting, son."

"You bastard! You fucking bastard! You ruined his life! My life! Our future!"

"No, you did that! By leaving, marking the boy and leaving. For Kami's sake Mirai, he was just a boy! An Eleven year old BOY!! Did you even think about the consequences if you had never come back?!"

"He knew I would be back!" Mirai started to pace.

"It's been seventeen years! How long did you expect him to wait for you? Did you never once think about how long you'd be gone?"

"I had no choice. I tried to come back earlier, but the damn thing was broken. This was the farthest back I could go. Twelve years back was as far that the damn thing would get me. And now I'll never be able to go back as it's out of fuel and nothing in this time has a replacement that is compatible."

"So, I guess from your greeting that you've seen the brat? Is he getting what he needs?" Vegeta stared intently at his future son.

Mirai Trunks Briefs stopped pacing and stared back at his father. "No thanks to you, and yes, Piccolo has been giving him what he needs. The Namek has helped him greatly. We had a bit of a row between the two of us, but it's all been taken care of. I just wanted to give you my greeting." Mirai sneered at him.

Vegeta sighed heavily. "Mirai, I am truly sorry for the pain I've put the bra- Gohan through and I'm more than willing to apologize to him as well. But he left without any notice except to Kakarot, and my mate was unable to dissuade him from leaving. I have heard nothing from him since the… incident… and I have been … concerned. How is he faring? How is the child?"

"They are well. That is all I will say on this. You may be the 'sire' but I will be the father. I must go, Gohan needs me, now more than ever. And I will never be leaving his side."

**********

Trunks Vegeta Briefs jerked his head up as he felt a power that seemed similar to his own. He frowned as he concentrated on the source. He tracked the power level as it left his home. As the power lever reached the edge of the city it dropped to nothing and vanished. Curious, he reached for his phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello, Bulma here."

"Mom, it's me."

"What's up son?"

"Was anyone just there?"

"What do you mean Trunks?"

"I'm not sure. I just felt a power level that was similar to mine leaving now to long ago, then disappeared at the edge of town."

"Similar to yours? Hmm… I wonder…"

"Mom?"

I'll call you back Trunks. I'm gonna go talk to your father. Bye"

"Bye." Trunks stared at the phone for a second or two then shrugged. Glancing at the clock, he perked up when he noticed the time. Time to meet his mate for lunch.

**********

Bulma made her way through her home towards the central garden where the Gravity Chamber was located. As she approached she noticed that it was not active and there seemed to be a dent protruding from one side. She approached cautiously as past experiences flooded her memory. She shuddered and rubbed her hand across her right thigh unconsciously. Even after all these years it still troubled her. She was lucky to keep her leg.

Suddenly the door to the Gravity room burst open and Vegeta stormed out. Bulma gasped as she caught sight of her ex-husband. He looked his normal bruised and bloodied after one of his intense training sessions, but this time his face was bleeding. She knew that Vegeta was rather vain when it came to his face and also knew that the robots were designed to _not_ go after his face.

Vegeta stormed past her heading into the house. Bulma ran after him.

"Vegeta wait! What happened? Trunks called and said he felt an unusual power. Any idea who it was?"

"Yes, Trunks."

Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"You know purple hair, blue eyes? Our son, Trunks."

"Vegeta, I just got off the phone with our son so I know he wasn't here. Now who was it!?"

"Bulma, I don't have time for this. I already told you who it was. Now get out of my way!" Vegeta stormed past her and slammed into the house.

Bulma stood glaring at the door through which the Saiyan prince went flummoxed. She cocked her head to the side and thought. Vegeta has never _lied_ to her, ever. So… that could only mean…

Bulma let out a gasp as the pieces fell into place. Shouting in delight he raced back into the house and dialed her son's number to give him the good news.

TBC

**********

I'm so sorry that this is late, I've just been in a Harry Potter fix lately with the movie coming out and all. I've steered from the DBZ path for a while. 

So anyways, please don't forget to review, please!!!


	9. 8 Princes of Vegeta

**All For Posterity**

"words"

-thoughts-

A/N: Hey all, sorry this took so long, but it's finally finale time… Please don't forget to review!!!!

**Chapter Eight: Princes of Vegeta**

Goku struggled to rise off the bed with is five month belly as Vegeta came into the room.

"Miari is back."

Goku grinned, "I noticed," Goku pointed to the rather obvious bruise Vegeta sported.

Vegeta looked into the dresser mirror and grimaced. -_Man, does that boy know how to hit._-

"Has he seen Gohan yet?" Goku asked his mate.

"Don't you think that was why he punched me?" Vegeta amost snarled at him.

Goku came up behind Vegeta and wraped his arms around him, "They will forgive you eventually. I did." Goku lay his head on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta snorted at that. Sometimes Kakarot can be so sentimental, especially now, this close to delivery.

Vegeta turned around in Goku's embrace and place a kiss to his lips. Goku sighed into the kiss loving the feel of his mate. A sharp kick from the inside directly to his bladder made Goku wince.

Vegeta pulled back and ran his hand along Goku's protruding belly sending small bursts of energy to his son. "Soon, koi, and he will be here."

"Possibly sooner than we think."Goku grimaced at another pain, only this one was not centralized. It started in his back and ran across his abdomen. "Oh, 'Geta, I think we need to get to the medical wing."

Vegeta paled as he suddenly realized that Goku was in labor.

***

Miari landed on the rooftop of Gohan's flat twenty minutes after his fight with his father. He was so mad at the man he was afraid he'd do very serious damage, which was why he left. To force oneself on another's mate was tatamount to treason.

Admitidly Vegeta had no idea that Gohan was already mated, but the man coulld have checked before literaly raping him. Miari ran his and through his hair in agitation. His reunion with Gohan at first had not been… pleasant… to say the least.

_*flashback*_

_The one he came back for. Through his fragile connection to that person he shot off in the right direction. _

_Curious as to why he was so far away from the others, Miari went to find his mate…_

_Minutes later he landed on the rooftop of an appartment building in another country far from where he knew Gohan's family lived. Sensing his mate three levels down he went down the stairs at a run._

_At the door he hesitatied when he felt agitation coming from Gohan and concentrating on his ki signature more he felt something off about his mate…_

_He knocked and as the door flew open a fist rammed into his face. Miari flew back into the wall behind him and collapsed. He glanced up through his hair at his irate mate who was standing in front of him in shock mingled with… was that shame?_

"_Miari?" tears filled Gohan's eyes, tears of shame and he turned back into his appartment and slammed the door shut. Miari blinked, confused. What was that all about? He wondered to himself._

_Hesitantly he tried the door. It opened easily at his turn of the handle and he walked in. He took in the sparce accomidations of the small flat and frowned. Why exactly was Gohan away from his family?_

_He heard a whimpering sob coming from a room and followed the sound. He pushed open the door to the bedroom and found his mate curled on the bed sobbing uncontrollably._

"_Gohan? Koi?"_

_Gohan froze and then let out a mournful moan. "G…go away, you sh…shouldn't b…be here…"_

"_Koi, tell me what's wrong? Why shouldn't I be here? You're my mate and I love-"_

"_NO!" Gohan reared up and stared at him. "No." he said more quietly, "You don't love me, you can't love me, not now and not ever…" He collapsed back onto the bed._

_Miari sat at the edge of the bed not touching him but wanting to so much. "Why, why can't I love you? What's wrong?" He moved closer._

_That's when he noticed again the offness of his mate's ki. There was more than just Gohan's ki signature._

"_Koi? Tell me what happened, please…" he seemed to have a vague idea, although he wanted to hear from Gohan. He felt that jumping to the wrong conclusion might have bad consequences._

_Gohan turned to look into Miari's eyes, and seeing the real concern, cleared his throat, sniffed and began to speak._

"_Five months ago a wish was made for all of us to get bback our tails." Shyly he pulled his out from underneath the blanket. Miari gasped and curled his fingers around the soft fur. Gohan shuddered and jerked it out of his hands._

"_Sorry… I…"_

"_It's just sensitive righ now…"_

"_I understand. Please go on."_

"_All of us came together to discuss the reasons and V…ve…g…geta," he had to take a deep breath here, "he said that he was the one to make the wish."_

"_My father made the wish?" Miari asked shocked._

_Gohan nodded, "He said that without our tails we are essentially neutered. With them… third class saiyans, meaning Goten, my father and I, are capable of conceiving and giving birth to babies. Essentially saiyans have a backup gene that becomes active when the female population is drastically reduced… Vegeta said that when Vegetasei was destroyed there was only about thirty females… so the process was already in effect way before all of us were born…"_

"_Ok… so how…?" Miari cleared his throat._

"_Two weeks passed before anything happened, at least from my point of view… It seems Trunks and Goten were already together and… well, Goten got pregnant first, I think…"_

"_You think?"_

"_When Goten announced his… um… pregnancy… I also noticed something off with my father. I think he was… expecting as well. Which means Vegeta got to my father shortly after we got our tails back. I was avoiding everyone for those two weeks… then Vegeta showed up at my appartment telling me something about surpressing my heat… I'd been really hot and… well… stimulated… and things sort of just happened. I left town the next day." Gohan pulled the blanket completely off of him and Miari realized that the extra bulk, which he thought was the blanket, was in fact Gohan with a rather large stomach._

_Miari stared at him in shock. Then the realization of what Gohan had said sunk in… his FATHER raped his mate!!_

_*end flashback*_

Miari stepped into Gohan's appartment and made his way towards the bedroom. Gohan had cried himself to sleep after he'd finished talking. Miari crept into the room, stripping out of his clothing and slipped into bed with his mate.

Gently he placed a hand on the mound that was HIS child. Vegeta may have sired them, but they will call him father. Gohan snuggled up to him and settled back to sleep. Miari smiled and wrapped his arms around Gohan and drifted off to sleep.

****

Vegeta was in a state of panic. When he decided on his course of action it never dawned on him that his mate would actually give birth to his child while he was still here… He much preferred the child to already be born before he met them. When Bulma had Trunks he was off planet and wasn't around to see her in any type of pain…

Now he was here and with Kakarot and HIS MATE was in pain and Vegeta didn't know what to do. Suddenly Bulma came into the room taking complete control of the situation.

"Oh Goku, fantastic… Goten is in delivery also. I just had this feeling that you would be too. Lets get you up to the medical wing and we'll see how far along you are." The blue haired genius quickly escorted Goku out of the room and to the closest elevator. Vegeta followed them numbly…

Bulma and Goku arrived in the medical wing just a a blood curdling scream cut through the air. Goku paled as he recognized his son.

"Not to worry Goku, let's get you set up on a gurney and let's see how far along you are."

Goku sat on the bed just as another contraction just hit. He curled and moaned and just the a rush of water flooded the bed. Bulma looked at the sound and gasped, "Well, looks like things are progessing rather quickly for you."

Just then a cry was heard from the other room. "Perfect, Goten just delivered. Let's get you going Goku."

Vegeta burst into the room as she bent down between his legs. "Everything looks good Goku, your fully dialated and ready to push."

Vegeta rushed to his mates side and grasped his hand, "Ka- Koi, you can do this… this pain is nothing."

Goku gave him a smile inbetween pants of breath. "Thanks …'Geta."

Vegeta returned his smile.

"OK Goku, time to push…" Goku bore down, pushing again and again until thirty minutes later another cry wrent the air as his newest son made his appearance.

Bulma smiled broadly as she held up the baby for both father to see. Vegeta saw instantly that he had the trademark royal hair. He beamed broadly, "Koi, he's beautiful…"

Vegeta leaned in a gave Goku a quick kiss tears intermingled with sweat.

Bulma handed the blue wrapped bundle to Goku with a smile, "So little brother, what's his name?"

"Kenji. What did Goten and Trunks name their's?"

"Ryo." Bulma smiled brightly. "My grandson's name is Ryo."

Vegeta gave a nod of acceptance of the name then gazed at his newest child. He'd made some mistakes in his life but he felt that this time he wont mess anything up…

END…

A/N: So who want's to know Gohan's story???????

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
